new_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bear-folk
Bear-folk, Usosya, or '''Bearon '''are large, humanoid ursus with front paws that have an opposable thumb and dangerous claws. They are covered in fur and have a bone structure that resembles brown bears, despite walking almost permanently upright, just as other bipeds, they are significantly fast for their size, yet clumsy. Bear-folk also have poor eyesight but a keen sense of smell. There are few distinguishing featured between different Bearon with only mild variance of size and features, although they often have unique battle scars. Their fur is most commonly, light brown with black noses and darker brown along the legs and arms towards the paws. Bearon rarely wear clothes, except around other races and during battle. Culture Unlike regular bears, bear-folk are quite a social race, living in tribal societies near rivers in the forests of colder climates. Never-the-less they have developed three distinct, though not permanent, classes among their tribes; alpha, beta, and omega. It is possible for a beta to challenge an alpha individual to a duel called a bearsok to swap classes, because of this the alpha and beta classes are always in flux. The omega class is a special class, reserved for the older members of the race. Omegas are not higher nor lower than betas or alphas, they are respected by both for their age and wisdom. Marriage and matings between the classes are considered forbidden with a punishment of banishment. The breaking of any of their laws results in one of the three punishments of being clawed, banished or killed, with the few Bearon who do find their way into the wider society often those banished or fleeing a crime. Some towns on the southern edge of the bear-folk home forests are the common places that exiled Bearon end up and the townfolk there have become familiar with the bear-folk, trading and hiring those few who find their way there and teaching them the common tongues together with the help of Bearon exiled before them. The exiles have even begun breeding together and raising families in the towns, although their population remails smaller than those exiled. The bear-folk tribes themselves rarely tolerate outsiders, killing or driving away any who venture into their territories. The bear-folk's warrior nature often finds the exiled escorting caravans where individuals find their way to more distant lands. Bear-folk speak bear speak, the same communication system that bears use, they also know the language of the dwarves due to common interactions between the races. Also the bear-folk that become exiled quickly learn the language of their new community. Their religions vary tribe to tribe, although many tribes are followers of Mathaneimh. Racial Traits All bear-folk receive a +1 Constitution, are proficient in the Athletics Skill, and receive one of two subracial traits. However, the bear-folk share their ursine cousins' clumsiness and receive a -1 to dexterity. They also have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on smell, but have disadvantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks relying on sight. Bear-folk have a hard time wielding weapons because of their paws, because of this unless they have proficiency in a weapon they can not use weapons. However, they have an extremely powerful claw and bite attack. The bite does 1d8 and the class do 1d10 and always, potentially, knock the target prone vs. an Athletics check. Subraces There are two subraces, though the difference is very hard to distinguish. They are "pure" bear-folk and wild bear-folk. There is no stigma or prejudice between the two subraces. Pure Pure bear-folk are the offspring of two bear-folk. The are the wiser, slightly more civil of the two races, because of this they receive a +1 to wisdom. Wild Wild bear-folk, are not necessarily wild. They are the offspring of a bear-folk mother and a actual bear father, since they are almost entire biologically the same. Because they have a more primal instinct, they receive a +1 Strength.